


Mousetrap

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, Gen, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grown men should never squeal like little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 30 minutes for Round 4, Week 3 over at sd_ldws while I was sitting in a hotel room in Dublin, Ireland. Barely got it done and sent off so please excuse the quality.

Steve ran out of his office and headed for Danny’s at the sound of the first girlish scream. The sight of Danny standing in his chair, staring at the corner of his office, completely freaked out pulled him up short. “Danny?”

“Mouse. In the corner. There is a _mouse_ \--! Get it out get it out get it out!” Danny’s voice was frantic, and his eyes were wild.

Steve looked over where Danny was pointing to see a tiny cage sitting there. It appeared to be one of those humane mouse traps he’d seen the cleaning crew leave all over. Apparently they had a mouse or two. Given Danny’s reaction, one of them had been caught.

Steve’s gaze shifted from the mouse trap to Danny and back again. Against his better judgment, the corner of his mouth twitched, and he raised a hand to cover it. Danny caught the movement, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Don’t you dare laugh, Steven! It’s a perfectly legitimate phobia. You shouldn’t laugh at people’s phobias!”

Just then the mouse in the cage moved, scraping against the side of its trap. Danny, who’d been lowering himself out of his chair, squealed again and jumped right back up. That was it for Steve. His laughter echoed through the room.

“Steven --“ Danny started, his voice strangled with anger and fear.

“Okay, okay, Danno.” Steve held his hands out in an attempt to placate his partner. “I’ll take the big scary mouse and get rid of it so that you don’t have to scream like a little girl anymore.”

“I did not --!” Danny protested as Steve leaned down and grabbed the trap. “Steve! I did _not_ scream like a little girl!”

His only answer was Steve’s laughter as it echoed through the door.


End file.
